jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seashell Beach
Seashell Beach is a beach located on Never Land. It is known for its large number of seashells. Role in the series Seashell Beach first appeared in the episode "The Old Shell Game",Izzy finds a pink polka-dotted shell, she decides to put it on display in her shell collection. Captain Hook, sees Izzy's Shell shell, and keeps it for himself, to add it to his collection. Jake, Cubby and Izzy try hard to get the shell back for her collection. Over the quest to reclaim the shell leads the pirates to Seashell Beach where Izzy had to find her shell lost amongst the others on the beach. Izzy soon reclaims her shell but Captain Hook attempts to swipe it once more but Izzy manages to reclaim her sell from the greedy captain thanks to her Pixie Dust causing Hook to lose not just Izzy's Shell but his own shell collection on the beach forcing Hook and Mr. Smee to try to relocate all of his shells on the beach. Seashell Beach reappears in the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove", Jake and his crew plan on having a dance party with Marina and the other mermaids. Before the party Jake learns how to dance by moving to the beat of Peter Pan's old bongos that Cubby plays on Seashell Beach. Even Captain Hook couldn't keep himself from dancing to the beat of Cubby's bongos, and he wants to take them away to stop himself and Jake's crew from dancing. Unfortunately, a monkey steals the bongos from Hook and wouldn't stop playing them as it flees deeper into the Never Land Jungle. Seashell Beach reappears in the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure!", while collecting shells on the beach Jake and his mates discover a firefly one night and call him Brightly. Suddenly, Captain Hook captures Brightly and takes him along on a treasure hunt to the Cave of the Golden Twilight Treasure. Jake and the gang must rescue Brightly from Hook before his light goes dim. Seashell Beach reappears in the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones discover that Captain Hook is not aboard the Jolly Roger and begin searching for him on Never Land when they run into Jake and his mates on Seashell Beach. Smee informs the young pirates of Hook's disappearance. Jake offered to help Smee, Sharky and Bones find the missing captain, they discover Hook's tracks heading in the direction of Crocodile Creek. Seashell Beach makes a brief reappears in the episode "Hooked!",Red Jessica joins Captain Hook on a treasure hunt for the Ruby Heart of Hearts. Unknown to Hook and Red Jessica Jake and his crew spotted the pair from Seashell Beach as they made their way to Never Land and decided to help Hook from behind the scenes get the Ruby Heart of Hearts for Red Jessica. After failing to retrieve the Ruby Heart Red Jessica ends up at Seashell Beach, when Captain Hook swoop in thanks to Izzy's pixie dust much to Red Jessica shock how quickly he manages to catch up to her. Hook gives Red Jessica the Ruby Heart of Hearts much to her delight and astonishment that he was able the retrieve the treasure that she longed for. Seashell Beach makes brief reappears in the episode "Princess Power!", Jake and his crew meet up with Winger and the Pirate Princess on the beach before setting off to find the Princess Treasure. Seashell Beach reappears in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Captain Hook leaves Sharky and Bones in command of the Jolly Roger for the day while he and Mr. Smee greet Mama Hook for tea time on Seashell Beach. Hook informs Sharky and Bones to meet them later after locating a golden pineapple from Pineapple Island. At the end of the episode, with the help of Jake and his crew, the golden pineapple is retrieved for tea. Video games Seashell Beach makes a brief appearance in the application"Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns." It’s a starry night on Pirate Island, and Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are going on a treasure hunt with their new friend, Brightly the Firefly. The plot of the game is played similar to the events of the episode "The Golden Twilight Treasure." Seashell Beach appears in Jake's Never Land Pirate School App. The player can learn how to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Gallery Hook&crew-Old Shell Game.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Us-ipad-1-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp03.jpg SeashellBeach-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Jake&crew-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n11.jpg Jake&crew-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n10.jpg Jake-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n04.jpg Jake-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n05.jpg Seashell Beach-Hooked01.jpg RedJess04.jpg RedJess11.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked02.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Old Shell Game12.jpg Hook&Smee-The Old Shell Game14.jpg Hook&Smee-The Old Shell Game13.jpg Seashell Beach-Princess Power!01.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!08.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land